Attacking exLove
by Flys Through Water
Summary: Bella has been dating Jacob Black since they were both 12. Bella meets Edward and he minipulates her into loveing him and not Jacob, who is his enemy. Bella and Jacob are always pretending to be in danger, but when one of them really is what will they do
1. Prologe

**Preface**

_Run._

That is all I can do.

_Run!_

I could run faster-- it would keep me alive longer.

Urg! Why can't I run any faster? Why must my body turn against me? Why now?

He is right behind me now, I can hear his ragged breath. I could almost feel the heat of his body.

And then, I most definatly could.

One second, I was running for my life, the next, I was on the ground, his body pinning me to the grass of the park, next to the sidewalk we had been running on. He lowered his face to mine and I stared at him, wide eyed with shock and horror.

"You really hurt my feelings, Bella," Jacob Black whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my cheek, his heat on my back-- the love in his voice and touch, the love that I had taken back-- the love that I would never return to him.

**(A/N) So for those who don't understand, Bella is running from Jacob Black- don't worry you'll find out why soon enough. Jacob loves her, but she doesn't return this love.**

**Will update soon**


	2. Ten Seconds

**Chapter 1: Ten Seconds**

_Bellas Point of View_

I sat down in one of the bean-bag chairs that my boyfriend, Jacob Black, had insisted on putting in my big bedroom. I sat in the black one, which was the softest, leaving the white one for Jacob, who was coming over in a few minutes. I knew that I wouldn't need to get up to answer the door. He had a key. Not only had we been dating for four year (since we were twelve), but his family was, like, best friends with mine.

I was waiting for his usual ten second call. He always called when he got to my door. It took him ten seconds to unlock the door, go through the kitchen, and up the stairs to my room. He was such a dork when it came to seeing me. He always wanted to make it more exiting. He did it with everything, but very enthusiasticly around me-- he says it is because he iked to see me laugh when he did something dork/nerdy.

My phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"Yes Jacob?" I said. The ID had said 'Jakey-Bear'.

"T- minus ten second, in counting." He, as always, hung up before I could say anything. I heard the door open and close. I heard his quiet foot steps. I had begun counting when I heard the door open. He had five second left.

"Hey Jacob!" I heard my father, Charlie, say to him.

"Sorry, Charlie!" Jacob shouted, as he tried to get to my room. I guess he had stopped when Charlie had said hello. "Can't talk! Under a time limit!" I heard his shoes bang against the wooden stairs that let to my room.

"Late!" I shouted as he burst through the door to my room. I heard Charlie bust out laughing. "Thanks, Charlie!" I called.

"No problem kid." He called back. "Sorry Jake!"

Jacob looked really upset. Charlie always stops him, but he usually gets to my room in ten seconds. I got up from my seat and walked over to him. He didn't look up, or at me, at I slid my pale arms around his dark, muscular fore-arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"He always makes me stop!" Jacob whispered. "And I can never get used to it."

"It's okay, Jacob!" I told him, soothingly. I looked up at his face. I lifted my arms up and held his face in my hands, making him look at me. "Hey! It's okay! I'll make sure Charlie doesn't make you stop anymore." I stood on my tip- toes and kissed his lips softly. He smiled at me.

"Well," He said. "If he still stops me, are you still going to act like this?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, but said nothing, just smiled sweetly. "I'll take _that_ as a 'yes, Jacob'." I laughed.

"Not exactly my words of choice, but... Close enough!" I flashed a big smile. I crossed my arms and pretended to be angry. "Why do you feel the need to put words into my mouth?" I asked him. He smirked. "I am capable of speach!"

"For now." Jacob muttered. I rolled my eyes and walkd back to my bean-bag- chair. He sat on the same chair, pulling me onto his lap. I leaned against his muscular chest.

I loved being with Jacob. We were always together. At school, and at home. We walked to school together, always early so we could go to Starbucks.**(A/N: I don't even know if Forks, or Washingot has Starbucks! I know that they have a coffee shop there thought) **We have been practicaly inseperable since school let out for the two week Christmas Break. Only one week left now.

"So," Jacob said after a minute. "I heard there were going to be some new students after the break."

"The Cullens," I told him. Being a klutz, I've gone to the hospital during the week. The Cullens father, Carlisle, is a doctor. I think he is a bit young though. He is very handsom though. With blonde hair, and golden eyes-- I thought it was very weird, but he was still very handsome. His skin was abnormaly cold and pale, though.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked. I gestured at my right leg, which had some gause wrapped around it. "Ah! Being a Klutz, you were fortunate enough to meet, and know about them."

"Yup," I smiled. "Do I get an award?" I joked. He thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah. You do get an award." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then pulled back and folded his arms behind his head. "Well," He sighed. "My work here is done!" I glared at him. He smiled lazily in return.


	3. Sorry!

_I'm extremly sorry to say that I wont be able to finish my story 'Atacking Ex-Love'. I really want to finish it, but I just dont feel it anymore. I've always been really into my stories, but, this one was... completely random and I dont know how to go on with it. I'm really mad at myself for not updating this story for too long-- so long that I cant tell how to continue. I dont remember how this story was suppoced to go, and I cant add more._

_To all the fans of this story, I ask that you would comment. Nothing too hurtful, but, maybe if you tell me what you think should happen I'll comtinue. I have no idea what to put in this! Tell me your ideas, and I'll concider._

_Once again, I feel horrible that I cant finish._

_So many people have wanted me to continue, and I feel really bad. I'm sorry to those who wanted more, and to those who will never know where this story was suppoced to go._

_So sorry._

_~Flys Through Water_

_AKA Ashes_


	4. New Students

**I'm continuing 'Attacking Ex-Love' incase you couldnt tell when you got this story alert, or desided to read this story, lol. I'm sorry that I said I wasn't going to finish. i felt bad. I actually felt sick when I realize I had to discontinue it--but then I felt pure joy when I desided I was going to continue it! So enjoy :)**

_BellaPov_:

It was really pouring down rain when I got to school Monday morning. Jacob had told me he was going to be late today because he had to get a physical for football. At first I was sad, but then I realized that this meant I would be abble to meet the Cullens before him! I was soooooo exited--new friends!

Angela and Ben met me under the cafeteria, as they usually met me and Jacob. The smiled when they saw me, but looked questioningly when they only saw me.

"Jacob has to get a physical for football," I told them. They nodded in understanding. "So have you met the Cullens yet?"

"No, not yet," Ben sighed. Then he grinned at me. "But I'm sure you have." He knew about Dr. Cullen.

"Not my fault!" I said. "I can't help the fact that I'm a klutz!"

"Did you fall over the break, Bella?" Angela asked. She gave me a once-over and desided. "You must have. You may have no currently-visable evidence, but your Bella Swan. You fall. You get hurt. You go to the hospital. You go home. Typical Bella." She smiled her sweet smile, to she me that she hadn't meant anything offencive, and gave me a hug.

"Yeah. I just fall alot and people make a big deal about it. That's my life."

"Actually," Ben began. "There is one person who doesn't make a big deal about it."

"Who?" Angela and I asked together.

"Jacob."

I sighed. "Yeah. Jacob nd I have been friends for years. He is... pretty much used to it."

I could tell that Ben was going to say something else, but a car suddeny pulled into the lot. Not just any car though. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG. It was so nice, and sleek black, I thought it was a government car! but when it pulled into the spot closest to where we stood, I knew it wasn't a fed.

Three people got out of the car. When we saw them, we gasped. The first I saw, was a beautiful blonde girl. She was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blonde hair went half-way down her slender waist, and her pale skin was flawless. The second person, was a guy. He was tall and muscular, with dark, slightly curly brown hair. His skin was just like the blondes--a fact that was shown when he put his arm around her shoulder. The third one, the driver, was also tall, though leaner than the other guy. He had blonde hair, like the girl, but was probably an angel from heaven. His skin was the same as the others--I recognized him as Dr. Cullen.

I was just about to wonder why these three beautiful people were here--here, in Forks, Washington, another car, this one a silver Volvo S60R, pulled in right next to the Mercedes. Out of this car, came a short black-pixie cut girl. She look so graceful as she stepped out, and I rememeber all the ballets I went to with my mom. This girl was more graceful than all of those women put together. The second, was a guy that looked to tall compared to the pixie. He was muscular, like the dark haired guy, and had honey blonde hair, like the gil from the Mercedes. The third, the driver, was the most stunning of them all--besides the blonde girl, but she doesn't really count because I don't think of girls that way. He was tall, and muscular--though not as much as either of the blonde guys--and had bronze colored hair that flew wildly in the wind. He looked more like a god than he first blonde guy! Like Adonis.

I didn't notice I was staring at the bronze haired guy until his coal-black eyes looked into mine. I automatically looked at my feet, embarassed.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Angela whispered. "That guy looked right at you!" I felt blush creep onto my face, and I could feel the heat that told me my face was as red as fresh blood. Angela and Ben laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella," Ben told me, patting my back soothingly. "It'll all work out. he problably just felt your stare. Hmm... I wonder what Jacob will say..."

My head snapped up to see his joking expression. He wouldn't really tell Jacob--he just wanted to make me angery. I hit his shoulder, and looked back toward the new students.

All of the six but the bronze haired guy had already walked into the main office. The bronze haired guy was staring at me with a confused and frustrated look. Then, Dr. Cullen stuck his head out and said something, and they both disapeared into the office.

What was with that guys look? It was kinda glare-ish and rude, but also kinda hot, and smart. He looked smart! His eyes were deep enough that anyone could have guessed. Plus, the purple-ish bags under his eyes made it clear that he read alot--they look the same as mine when I stay up too late reading.

Little did I know, only a few hours later, I would find out just how smart the new guy was...


	5. The Cullens

**Yaya! I'm finally continuing my writing--i had writers block for the longest time, so i was reading a lot. Plz enjoy this new chapter ^.^**

_BellaPOV_

I thought about the bronze haired guy until lunch when Jacob arrived on his bike. He was all ready for football--at all pictures of health--and would be starting the next day. He met me outside my spanish classroom, as always, and pulled me aside to kiss me. When we broke apart, we headed for the south hall, and awaited Angela and Ben, who had nearly all their classes together. This one was English, which always got out late because the teacher was a two term sub from Central Africa who couldn't read the clocks, and had poor eyes. When they were released, Ang and Ben gave Jacob hugs, as always, and we headed for our table.

But our table was already occupied. By the Cullens.

"Guess we have to find a new table," Jacob sighed. He spotted another empty table, and headed toward it. Angela and Ben followed.

"Actually," I said, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm going to go talk to them. They clearly have no friends here."

Jacob shrugged. "Okay, but try comeing to eat with us too," he smiled, and kissed me.

I walked toward the Cullens, and saw that they were all silent, exept for the blonde girl who was whispering to the pixie, who looked up when she saw me out of her side vision. Everyone at the table was then looking at me. I looked to the pixie first, cuz she was closer.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I extended my hand. She took it with a smile that i gladly returned.

"I'm Alice." Her voice was a perfect high suprano that sounded like music and matched her smallness. "And this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Rosalie was the blonde girl, Jasper the blode boy. Emmett was the big dark haired boy, and Edward was the bronze haired guy that was staring/glaring at me.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope you're enjoying Forks--not that there's that much here."

"Won't you sit with us?" Jasper asked, then he winced, and glared at Edward.

I pretended not to notice, and sat next to Alice, who made room for me when I was asked.

"Well, I think it's a nice little town. I just wish there was a shopping mall around." Alice shrugged. "Do you know where one is?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "The nearest I know of is in Port Angeles, if you're looking for a real mall. But it's a bit of a drive, so we only really go when we need something special."

"Like dances?" Rosalie asked, suddnly perking up.

"Yeah." I nodded. "In fact, the next dance is next month--winter formal."

"Omg! We have to go!" Rosalie seemed like the kinda girl who wanted to have fun and dress up.

"Are you going?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. We all go--Angela, Ben, Jacob and I. Me and Ang are actually going dress shopping in two weeks. Maybe you guys could come with us."

"We'll have to ask Esme, but we'd love to," Alice said, after she and Rosalie glanced at each other.

"Whos Esme?" I asked.

"My mother," Edward replyed.

"My aunt," Emmett said.

"Our fathers wife," Jasper said, gesturing between himself and Rosalie, who nodded.

"Third cousin," Alice smiled.

Wow. So many connections. Such a small family. Angela would be interested in this.

"So where did you guys move from?" I asked.

"Alaska," Jasper said, emplying himself and Rosalie.

"Montana before Alaska." Edward said.

"Portland, Oregon," Alice and Emmett said together.

Wow.

"I was new last year. I moved from Pheonix, Arizona." I shrugged. "I know how differant it is, but it's pretty great one you get out."

"That's good to know," Edward laughed. "So the rain isn't bad once you're in it alot?"

"Kinda. Depends on how much you adore the sun and loathe the rain. It was easy for me, but I have something that keeps me here every single day." I smiled, and looked over my shoulder at Jacob, who was laughing at something someone had said.

"Boy friend?" Alice asked. Rosalie was still looking a him. He was pretty hot, haha.

"Since we were ten." I nodded. "He lives in LaPush, but he wanted to see me more so he transfered."

So we talked about past relationships, and family for a while. But once, I said how much I loved Jacob, and how I hoped we'd be together forever, I sware I heard Edward say, "keep hoping" under his breath. But I probably just imagined it.


End file.
